Tsu'tey
Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was one of the Omaticaya Clan's finest warriors and archery experts. He was the clan leader for a short period of time from August 20-22, 2154. Tsu'tey was mortally wounded by a machine gunner during the Assault on the Tree of Souls after valiantly dispatching several RDA soldiers and was granted a merciful death at his request by Jake Sully. Biography Early Life Tsu'tey was born in the Omaticaya Clan, as the son of Ateyo. At a young age, Tsu'tey was chosen to be the future mate of Neytiri, the daughter of the Omaticaya Clan's Olo'eyktan, Eytukan. One day, Tsu'tey and Neytiri were supposed to become the leaders of the clan. He grew up to be the finest warrior and leader of the clan's hunters, and learned to speak English at Grace Augustine's school before it was shut down following a slaughter by the RDA in which many children were killed. Later Life an enemy.]] Jake Sully was captured by Tsu'tey, and at Neytiri's insistence, Jake was brought before Mo'at, the Omaticaya's Tsahìk, who then decided that Jake would be taught the Na'vi ways. Tsu'tey maintained hostility towards Jake from the moment they first met in the jungles of Pandora, and his anger only grew as he realized that Jake and Neytiri were falling in love. Upon finding out that Jake had mated with Neytiri, he was outraged and attempted to kill him. Jake managed to subdue him, and while trying to reveal his true mission to the Omaticaya, Colonel Quaritch disengaged Jake from his link chamber. Seeing his opportunity as Jake's lifeless Avatar fell to the ground, Tsu'tey tried to kill Jake's Avatar, only to be stopped by Neytiri. After the Trees of Voices were destroyed by the RDA, Tsu'tey led a war party in a successful attack on RDA Bulldozers and their human escorts as an act of revenge. When Jake was re-linked to his Avatar, he warned the Omaticaya of the RDA's intentions to destroy Hometree, though when he told them that he was originally a spy, Eytukan ordered Tsu'tey to bind his hands and gathered the Na'vi to defend their home. After the RDA fleet arrived, Eytukan commanded Tsu'tey to attack the RDA fleet from above with some Ikran Makto. However, the clan soon realised that they were outmatched by the human weaponry and fled from the RDA fleet without killing either Jake or Grace, who were instead outcast from the clan. After the Destruction of The Hometree by the RDA and the death of Eytukan, Tsu'tey became the clan leader, and the surviving Omaticaya journeyed to the Tree of Souls to seek help from Eywa. Final Battle and Death After Jake was able to regain the trust of the Omaticaya by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Tsu'tey agreed to fly with him in the final battle against the RDA where he translated Jake's words to the Omaticaya people. He and Jake lead more than 2000 Na'vi warriors into battle. Tsu'tey was fatally wounded when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Maiming or killing SecOps personnel with his bow and knife, he was shot at point-blank range and fell from the shuttle to the forest below. After the battle had ended in victory for the Na'vi, he was found by Jake and Neytiri. Tsu'tey admitted to Jake that he thought of them as brothers and passed on leadership of the Omaticaya to him before requesting that Jake end his suffering. Jake refused, but Tsu'tey proudly reassured him that he would be remembered because Jake, as Toruk Makto, would be his Last Shadow. Unwillingly, Jake granted Tsu'tey his last request and mercifully killed him. Personality and traits At first, Tsu'tey appeared to be an arrogant and sometimes merciless warrior who tried to make things difficult for people he disliked, most notably Jake Sully. He frequently sneered at Jake when he made mistakes or embarassed him. Tsu'tey saw Jake as a rival for Neytiri and was jealous of Jake's and Neytiri's affection for each other. When he realised Jake and Neytiri had mated he was furious and attacked Jake, attempting to kill him but was stopped by Neytiri. However, Tsu'tey eventually realised he was not destined to be Neytiri's mate and finally let go of his grudge against Jake when the latter became Toruk Makto, having a newfound respect for him. Whilst dying, he admitted to Jake that he thought of him as a brother and that his proudest accomplishment was fighting side by side with Jake. Regardless of his seemingly arrogant nature, Tsu'tey was loyal and protective to his clan and a courageous warrior. However, his courage eventually cost him his life when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle. Despite his exterior, Tsu'tey also seemed to have a softer side. When Neytiri told the clan that she and Jake had mated, Tsu'tey looked shocked and heartbroken. He also looked concerned when Jake revealed that Grace was dying and appeared both enraged and devastated when the Trees of Voices were destroyed. Abilities Clan's finest warrior.]] Tsu'tey was generally considered to be the Omaticaya Clan's finest warrior and was a master of the bow as well as a skilled opponent in close combat. Tsu'tey made a brave attempt to stop the Valkyrie shuttle in the final battle for the Tree of Souls, killing or incapacitating several humans single handed before being shot down. He also lead the war party against the RDA following the destruction of the Trees of Voices, managing to burn several bulldozers and kill the human soldiers. He was a skilled Direhorse rider. Tsu'tey was also an excellent flyer, skillfully riding a Banshee during a Sturmbeest hunt where he made a clean kill, and maneuvering his Ikran expertly during the final battle with the RDA. Relationships Jake Sully Throughout most of their relationship, Tsu'tey treated Jake with disdain, sneering at him when he made mistakes and appeared to enjoy mocking and embarrassing him. He was jealous of Jake's relationship with Neytiri and when he discovered that they had mated, he was outraged and tried to kill Jake. Tsu'tey also appeared smug when Jake admitted to the clan that he had been sent by the RDA to spy on them, possibly because he had suspected that Jake was a traitor as soon as he laid eyes on him. However, when Jake returned to the clan after becoming the sixth Toruk Makto and swore his loyalty to them, an amazed Tsu'tey forgave him for everything, and came to respect him. He accepted Jake back into the clan and fought alongside him in the battle for the Tree of Souls. As Tsu'tey lay dying, he gave Jake the title of Olo'eyktan and told him that he was proud to fight with him and thought of him as a brother. Neytiri Tsu'tey was betrothed to Neytiri during his childhood and the two of them grew up and learned together. However, Neytiri fell in love with Jake Sully and chose him as her mate instead. Tsu'tey may have genuinely loved Neytiri as he appeared hurt and shocked when he found out that she had mated with Jake. Though she didn't love him as she loved Jake, Neytiri did care for Tsu'tey and was deeply saddened when he died. Eytukan Eytukan seemed to have much respect for Tsu'tey as a warrior and chose him to lead the war party into an assault on the RDA after the latter had destroyed the Trees of Voices, one of the Omaticaya Clan's most sacred places. Tsu'tey supported Eytukan in preparing the clan for the defense of Hometree against the RDA and both dismissed the bound Jake and Grace's pleas for the Na'vi to run away. When Eytukan was killed in the assault, Tsu'tey succeeded him as the clan leader. Memorable Quotes "These demons are forbidden here." :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri after confronting Jake Sully. "A warrior? I could kill him easily!" :- Tsu'tey to Eytukan after Jake introduces himself as a warrior to the Omaticaya Clan. "A rock sees more!" :- Tsu'tey to Neytiri after Jake tries to ride a Direhorse. "That moron's going to die." :- Tsu'tey while Jake attempts to bond with an Ikran. "We will strike them in the heart!" :- Tsu'tey encouraging the Omaticaya to fight against the RDA after they destroy the Trees of Voices. "You mated with this woman?!" :- Tsu'tey when discovering Neytiri and Jake are mated for life. "Toruk Makto, I will fly with you." :- Tsu'tey to Jake after he becomes Toruk Makto. "I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Makto. We were brothers. And he was my Last Shadow." :- Tsu'tey to Jake shortly before dying by his hand. Trivia *In content cut from the theatrical release, Tsu'tey does not immediately die. Instead, he survives the fall to the jungle below, where Jake finds him on his way back from his fight with Quaritch. Tsu'tey asks Jake if the People are safe, then passes on leadership of the clan to Jake, and says to him, "Now, do the duty of Olo'eyktan", and makes Jake draw his knife. Jake refuses to kill him, but Tsu'tey says, "I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Makto. We were brothers. And he was my Last Shadow". Jake then ends Tsu'tey's suffering with great grief. Avatar Script, page 137 It was restored in the extended re-release. *Tsu'tey's name was originally Tsu Te Rongloa, which was supposed to mean "eats the heart."http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron, Original Scripment, page 60. *A variation of Tsu'tey's armour is available in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game, and is considered exclusive content. References de:Tsu'tey pl:Tsu'Tey nl:Tsu'Tey Category:Avatar Category:Na'vi Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader